In an LTE-A (advanced long term evolution) network of Rel. 12, resource aggregation between multiple nodes permits a user to be served by at least two base stations such as a master base station (such as MeNB, Master eNB) and a secondary base station (such as SeNB, Secondary eNB), at the same time.
In such a structure, a possible protocol stack structure of a user plane is as shown in FIG. 1, that is, different services of the user (such as evolved radio access bearers (E-RABs)) are provided by different base stations. In such a structure, when new services are to be added in the secondary base station for the user or when services that have been provided in the secondary base station are reconfigured, uplink addresses and downlink addresses of the secondary base station and a serving gateway (S-GW) for receiving and sending the services need to be mutually exchanged.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.